Adrian Baker
'''Adrian Baker '(born October 31, 1946) also known as "The Doc" or "Doctor Death", is a minor antagonist in Heavy Rain, appearing in and only in The Doc. He is a former surgeon who lost his occupation legally, and is now a drug dealer. He is 64 years old in the time the story takes place. He legally owns the apartment where which The Lizard Trial (the third trial Ethan Mars faced) takes place; but he rented that apartment to Paco who rented it out to the Origami Killer. His legal owning of this apartment is what caused Madison Paige to visit him in The Doc. When Madison arrives, she claims to be visiting to buy "Betropen", a fictional drug. The Doc allows her in, and offers her a glass of wine. If she drinks the wine, she will be knocked out. If not, whilst The Doc is looking for Betropen, Madison will have to search for evidence. If she can find a card for The Blue Lagoon, she will take that card and leave. If she stays out in the house too long (by not finding the card or not leaving right after finding the card), The Doc will knock her out. If she was knocked out in either scenario, she will be trapped in the basement of The Doc, and be laid on an operating table. Here, the true nature of The Doc is revealed -- psychotic, hostile and belligerent. He has a set of tools (hammer, heavy objects and the worst of which a drill) that he will use to kill Madison. Before murdering, he will go upstairs to drive away a person solicting bibles thrice -- Madison can escape at any time. If she doesn't escape, she will be killed by The Doc helplessly. If she escapes, she and The Doc will have a fight where in which either one of them will die -- by being drilled in with a drill. The Doc plays no further role in the game. Murders committed *Matthew *Madison Paige﻿ (determind by player in The Doc). Trivia * His scene in The Doc is similar to the climax of the film, Urban Legend, where the antagonist has the hero bound to a table, preparing to harvest her organs. * Adrian seems to be a necrophiliac, seeing how he rubs Madison's thighs and generally her body after he kills or thinks he has killed her. * The man who rings the door bell is selling bibles, which is a reference to a guardian angel (as he prevents Madison from being killed). * His voice is very similar to Vincent's, though it is unknown if the actor is the same. * Adrian is the third person with an optional fight, the first being Troy, and the second being Andrew. * He bears a strong resemblance to Dr. Christian Szell, the main villain from The Marathon Man. * Even if Madison leaves Adrian's house without killing him, she will still refer him as 'Doctor Death'. * The Doc is played by actor Christian Erickson, probably best known for his appearance in the video game MegaRace as the slightly unhinged host Lance Boyle. * This is one of the chapters in which Madison can die. Baker, Adrian Baker, Adrian Baker, Adrian Baker, Adrian Baker, Adrian